The present disclosure is an invention disclosure relating to a software installation method, a software installation system as well as a corresponding computer program product.
Software installation is well-known task that must be carried out frequently. For example, software installation may be necessary to ensure that software is kept up-to-date, e.g. to improve compatibility with other software and/or patch security vulnerabilities. Similarly, software installation may be necessary to expand the software available to a user, e.g. for testing or to provide additional functionality.
The present disclosure expounds upon this background.